


Life Is One Disappoint After Another

by CatScratchfel9 (Catscratchfel9)



Series: love is war. [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscratchfel9/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarge and Emily thinks that everyone is insane. And they decide to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is One Disappoint After Another

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There are themes of miscarriage and other unhappy subjects! =[

   "Do you think anyone can really, truly handle a kid in war?" Emily piped up from her position in Sarge's arms. The man grunted, for lack of a better answer, and she just grinned.

"Lavernius is very excited, Matt." She added, and Sarge cracked an eyelid to peer down at her. Nonetheless, she continued talking. Of course.

   "I have been needing new hands for the office." She spoke shyly, and shrugged. Sarge finally caught on, grinning himself. Emily climbed on top of the man, kissing his nose before striping him of his shirt. If questioned if they knew that he forgot the condom, they'd act shocked.

They weren't.

 

   

   At first, Emily noticed how tired she was. She could barely make it through dinner without passing out into her bowl of ramen. Illegally acquired ramen. It became serious when she passed out during a patient's surgery. Sarge had rushed to the hospital wing, only to be kicked out after yelling at a guard. For Gods' sake, he was a retired colonel! Of course he carried a gun!

   When he was finally let it, Emily slept, pale and shivering. A doctor stood nearby, looking grim,. Sarge swallowed the lump in his throat that he'd deny was there, preparing for the worst.

She was pregnant.

   Keyword: **_was_**

  The doctor, of course, told him about how it was etopic, and how he should look for signs of depression, but Sarge had stopped listening. He knew the underlying meaning that the doctor was too afraid to say outloud.

     This was the 6th baby they'd lost. Emily was infertile.

 


End file.
